ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Laurie Young
Lauren "Laurie" Marie Young (Born May 11, 1991), better knowin by her ring name "Laurie Young", is an American Professional Wrestler currently competing in the Independent Promotion, Cardinal City Pro, where she is the current Junior Heavyweight Champion. Young has previously worked in the now defunct Premium Womens Wrestling, '''as well as Pride Wrestling. Young has held several titles throughout her career, holding Pride's Pure Championship as well as Cardinal City Pro's Women's Championship, breaking several Longest Title Reign records during both reigns. Professional Wrestling Career Young competed in local federations around Chicago to gain experience while training. She had moderate success, and had a brief stint in Mexico to gain more experience. Premium Womens Wrestling(2011 - 2012) In June 2011, Young signed to Premium Womens Wrestling. She made her debut in a losing effort on July 17 in a 6 woman elimination match to earn a shot at The PWW Womens Tag Team Championship at the first PPW Pay-Per-View, Here To Stay. August 7 addition, she would lose a match against Danica Savage to gain a chance to compete for the vacant PWW Womens Television Championship. Later in the evening, it was announced that she would be one of 5 to compete at Here To Stay in an Elimination match for a shot at the Television Championship on the fourth addition of Sunday Night Knockout. On August 20 at Here To Stay, she lasted all the way to the final two competitors, before being eliminated by Erratic. On the September 18 addition of Sunday Night Knockout, Young got into a verbal convrontation with Alisyn, ending with Reaper holding her back to restrain her from attacking Alisyn. Later that night, Young finally gain her first victory in the company, defeating Toxic's Rosalie after hitting the 313. On the November 27th addition of Knockout, Laurie returned to action, defeating Eva Morales with a roll up pin. After the match, she was confronted by Alisyn (Whom she had been getting into frequent confrontations with backstage), who had offered to "Help" her. Laurie not only refused her offer, but challenged her to a match at the upcoming PWW Pay-Per-VIew, Femme Fatale. Alisyn initially refused, but accepted after Laurie insulted her and her "Relationship" with Syn. On December 10 at the Femme Fatale Pay-Per-View, Laurie lost to Alisyn after Alisyn hit The Killing Joke. Laurie returned to action on the debut episode of Lethality, defeating Danica Savage in the main event after hitting The 313. The company closed soon after. '''Cardinal City Pro (2012 - Present) On August 20 at Cardinal City Pro's monthly Super Show, Laurie Young made her debut, saving longtime friend Rayne Winters from a post match assault from The Paisley Twins and Brittany Kinari. On August 27, Laurie made her in-ring debut, teaming with Rayne to take on the Paisley Twins. The two won after Laurie hit Tina Paisley with The Windy City Press. At the September 3rd taping, Laurie defeated Tina Paisley after hitting the 313. After the match, she was attacked from behind by Sarah Paisley, which brought out Rayne and the two teams brawled around ringside. During an interview after the match, she and Rayne challenged the Paisley Girls to a tag team match for CCP's 498th show. The match was later made official by CCP General manager Chazz North. Rayne had the match won after locking Tina Paisley in the Assassin's Wrath submission hold, but was attacked by Mandy The Monster, earning the Disqualification victory. On September 8, Laurie was announced on cardinalcitypro.com to be one of 16 competitors who will participate in the Queen of The Mountain tournament for CCP's female exclusive pay-per-view, Girls Night Out. At the September 10th tapings, Laurie defeated Tina Paisley with her spot in the Queen of The Mountain tournament on the line after hitting the Windy City Press. Laurie then went on to defeate Brittany Kinari in another match with her spot in The Queen Of The Mountain Tournament on the line on September 17 after hitting The 313. 'Women's Champion' On October 7 at CCP's Girls Night Out iPay-Per-View, Laurie Young competed in The Queen of The Mountain Tournament. She defeated Alisyn in the Quarter Final Round after countering The Killing Joke into The 313. She then managed to defeat Bella Brooks-Robinson in the Semi-Finals after a roll up. In the finals, she defeated Mandy The Monster after hitting her with two Windy City Presses off of a ladder. With her victory, she became the 6th Queen of The Mountain and secured a title shot later in the night. At the end of the night, Laurie took on Katie Chason for the Cardinal City Pro Womens Championship. Despite outside interference from Katie's boyfriend Casey Matthews, Laurie managed to win the CCP Womens Championship after hitting Made In Chicago following intereference from Katie's former friend turned rival, Brittany Kinari, making this the first championship of Laurie's career. At a show on October 12, Laurie defeated Katie in a rematch for the Womens Title after hitting Katie with The Made In Chicago. On October 24, she defeated Katie in a "Last Chance" Match for the CCP Womens Title after she hit The 313. On November 14, Young returned to action, getting into a verbal confrontation with Longtime Rival, Alisyn. The two then met later that night, and Laurie would win after hitting the 313. After the match, it was announced that she would be facing Jen Henderson at CCP 500 for the CCP Womens Championship. She retained again in a Triple Threat Match against Henderson and Katie Chason after hitting Henderson with The 313. On April 21, at The World's Finest iPPV, Laurie defeated Sarah Paisly in a Street Fight to retain the CCP Womens Championship. 'Feuding with Sam Hill, Katie Chason, and Destiny' She defended it once again at a special CCP Event in San Diego, California, winning a Six Pack Challenge to retain the title. After the match, she was attacked by Sam Hill and Katie Chason, with both women laying her out with their finishers. Both tried to gain an opportunity for Laurie's Title, but ultimately failed. Just as Laurie thought that her worries were over, Destiny made her intentions known for the title by attacking Laurie after a match. Destiny would do this two more times, even gaining a victory over Laurie in a 6 Woman Tag Team Match. Due to the increase in contenders for the title, General Manager Chazz North decided to place the Women's Title up for grabs in CCP's second ever 6 way elimination Cage of Death Match at Public Enemies, with Laurie defending against Chason, Hill, Destiny, Alisyn, and Cassey Roderick. She would win the match after lastly eliminating Destiny with the Made in Chicago off of a pod. Laurie made her return to CCP by defeating Rose Matthers after hitting Made In Chicago. Destiny tried to attack her after the match, and Laurie hit her in the face with the title belt. She came out a week later at The August Supershow and told Destiny that the two of them would be wrestling for her women's title in A Ladder Match at CCP's 7th Girls Night Out iPPV. She was interrupted by Debora Abu, and the two ended up having a match after a war of words. Laurie won the match after making her submut to The Bulletpoint Sharpshooter, but was attacked from behind by Destiny after the match. Destiny then stole the womens title and fled the arena. The two faced off again at The Apocalypse Now iPPV, and Destiny managed to win the match after pinning Young. 'Moving Up in The Rankings' Rather than take up her Rematch for the title, Laurie offer to sacrifice her rematch for a chance to compete in The Six Pack Challenge Match to determine The Number One Contender for The CCP World Heavyweight Title. The sacrifice paid off, and Young won the match at Rebellion in order to challenge longtime nemesis, Alisyn, for the title at World's Finest XVIII. The two traded barbs back and forth, with Alisyn claiming that Young was unable to beat her. For many weeks, it seemed to be true, with Alisyn getting the better of Young more often than not as their match drew closer. At World's Finest, she managed to pull off another upset by defeating Young via Pinfall after hitting The Wicked Deeds in a match that many thought Young had all but won. Emotionally devastated from the loss, Young abruptly walked out of the building on the following episode of CCP TV, apparently leaving the company. Return, Feud with Hacker, Junior Heavyweight Champion 'Premium Championship Wrestling (September 2012)' There were rumors circulating that Young is signed to a contract for Premium Championship Wrestling. At a House Show in Auburn, New York, Laurie and Pendergrass defeated McCord and Norton after Laurie hit McCord with The 313 DDT. On the September 29th addition of Rapture, Young made her debut as a member of Team Lethality alongside Danielle Lopez, Tom Pendergrass, Bella Brook-Robinson, Rachel Robinson, Mariah Lopez, and Israel Steele. At a house show on October 6, Laurie teamed with fellow Team Lethality members Mariah Lopez and Tom Pendergrass to take on Toxic (Alexis Landry, Christina Perez and Ivette Hernandez). The trio lost after Morgan Simmons interfered on Toxic's behalf. At another House Show on October 8, Laurie and Tom defeated Sunny Storm and Ashlyn after a Powerbomb/Seated Senton combination on Ashlyn. At a House Show in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, Young defeated Alisyn after hitting The 313 DDT. 'Pride Wrestling' On September 22, Laurie made her debut in The Premium Academy, teaming with Tom Pendergrass for a Triple Theat tag Team Match against Jesse Wright and Stevie Fabulous and The Disciples of Syn for the PA Tag Team Championships. They would lose after Stevie threw powder in Lauries eyes. The two would lose a rematch after Tom Pendergrass was blinded by power in the eyes. Pure Champion and Feuding with The Battering Bitches On February 21's, Laurie was named as a last minute replacement in a match for The PA Pure Championshp against Kimi Sato. She won after hitting The 313, becoming The New PA Pure Champion. She also pulled double duty due to her spot in the main event match later on that night, but the match never got underway as she and the rest of Team Lethality battled Toxic all over the arena. She quickly was drawn into a feud with Lauren Pierce and Gina Rogers, the latter of whom she defeated by Disqualification after Pierce attacked her during the match. On April 15, Laurie defeated Jenna Martin at a house Show in San Diego, California to retain the Pride Wrestling Pure Championship. She defeated Katie Chason at The PCW Axxess event to retain the title after hitting The 313. After the match, she and Crystal Alvarez fought off The Battering Bitches, who tried to assault Laurie after the match. On May 2 at the Gang Warfare Event, Young defeated Gina Rogers after making her submit to The S.C Sharpshooter to retain The PW Pure Championship. She defeated her again on Episode 7 after hitting Made In Chicago, and again in an MMA Match by making her submit to The Kimura Lock. She managed to successfully defend her Pure Title against Alexis Landry. She is scheduled to take on Talia Sky in a Title Unification Match to unify Pride Wrestling Pure and Destruction Titles. In Wrestling *''Finishing Moves'' **''Made in Chicago - (Skytwister Press)'' **''S.C Sharpshooter - (Seated Sharpshooter), (Adapted from Stephen Creed, 2013 - Present)'' **''312 - (Hammerlocked DDT)'' *''Signature Moves'' **''Laurie-Sault (Double Jump Springboard Moonsault)'' **''Double Knee facebuster'' **''Spinning Crescent Kick'' *''Other Moves'' **''Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors, sometimes into an armbar'' **''Seated Senton'' **''Slingshotting Springboard Moonsault'' **''Divivng Dropkick'' **''Spinning Wheel Kick'' **''Snap Suplex'' **''Cloverleaf'' **''Suicide dive over the top rope'' **''Sprinboard DDT'' **''Topé Con Giro'' **''Skin The Cat'' **''Oklahoma Roll'' **''Springboard Yoshi Tonic'' **''Tilt a Whirl into either a Russian Legsweep or a small package'' **''Russian Legsweep'' **''Corkscrew Axekick'' **''Rolling Cradle'' **''Bridging German Suplex'' **''Spinning Heel Kick '' *''Entrance Themes'' **''"Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana (PWW, 2011 -2012) (PCW, 2012)'' **''"Bulls On Parade" by Rage Against The Machine (CCP, PA 2012–Present)'' Accomplishments * * PCW: Premium Academy **'PA Pure Champion (1 time, Current)' **'Longest Reiging Pure Champion in Pride History, as well as The Longest Title Reign in Pride History (330+ Days)' *'Cardinal City Pro' **'CCP Womens Champion (1 time)' ** CCP Junior Heavyweight Champion (1 Time, Current) **'Longest Reigning Women's Champion in CCP History (T. 450 Days)' **'Queen of The Mountain (2012)' **'Best Female Wrestler (2013)' **'Second Longest Singular Title Reign in CCP History (T. 450 days as Women's Champion, second only to Harrison Andrews' 1350 days as World Heavyweight Champion)' ''Personal Life'' Young was born in Chicago, Illinois on April 23, 1991. She has two older siblings: an older brother named Bryan, who is a Teacher, and a sister named Julie, who is a Sales Exec. Laurie is very close to Micheal Rollins, better known as Syn, as the two both trained under Damian Seth. She often jokingly refers to Rollins as her "Older brother". She is also very good friends with Bella Brooks, and Rachel Winters, known as Rayne, whom she trained along with, as well as Tom Pendergrass. Young owns a home in Chicago, Illinois, but currently resides in Los Angeles, California. Laurie has numerous tattoos: A "Chcago Made" Tattoo on her left wrist, a sleeve on her right shoulder of various tribal designs, and a "Made In The Chamber" tattoo on her left hand. Young is a confirmed Bi-Sexual, and has dated Alex Rollins, better known as Kai, on and off for 4 years, but the two split for good in late November 2011. She also dated fellow PWW Alumni Ashlyn, but the two split after 4 months of dating. She married her girlfriend, Keira Fisher, in a small cerrimony in October 2012, but the two divorced in late March 2013. There are rumors that Young and her former mentor, Stephen Creed, are involved with one another, and that the two have been dating since July 2013, but both parties have denied these rumors. The rumors were proven to be true as the two have been spotted in several intimate moments. Though Young has disappeared from the public eye, it has been confirmed that, as of May 2014, the two are still an item. Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Premium Womens Wrestling Category:Premium Womens Wrestling Employees Category:2011 Category:Content Category:Characters From Chicago, IL Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:2012 Category:American characters Category:American wrestlers Category:Female Characters Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees